When Doors are Closed Windows Opens
by IzzyBel
Summary: Quinze años después de que Bella sea convertida en vampiro, ¿que tal le va? ¿como va su relación con Edward? -- Éste es mi primer fic, asi que porfavor, no seais muy duros
1. Prefacio

Hola, bueno, antes que nada presentarme.

Soy **yiika95** y para más información, id a mi perfil xD.

Ésta es mi primera historia sobre Twilight, y también la primera que escribo por aqui (yay, novata xD).

Me gustaria que me dieciséis opiniones sobre que tal, la verdad es que me ayudarían mucho vuestros mensajes.

La verdad es que se que se siente cuando no paran de escribir los autores, por lo tanto, dejémonos de chácharas y empezemos con la historia.

********************************

**PREFACIO**

Hacia ya siete años desde que mi bebé habia dejado la casa para formar una feliz familia. Siete años separada de ella. Por muchas veces que fuera a visitarla seguía viéndola como a mi pequeña bebé, la que casi me arrancan de los brazos hace ya tanto tiempo atrás los Vulturi, la veía aún así aunque ya fuera una chica con sus eternos diecisiete, igual que su padre.

Durante estos siete años, sucedieron muchas cosas. La separación de una de las parejas más enamoradas que he visto, y mi propia separación con aquel que creía mi 'otra mitad', aquel que hizo honor a ése nombre durante 13 largos años, hasta que todo terminó.

Por eso, esta noche, en la que ya hace 15 años desde que me convertí en vampiro, recuerdo todo lo sucedido. Toda la gente conocida, los recuerdos tristes, felices...

Ésta es mi historia, y no se que me deparará el futuro, y la verdad, tampoco quiero saberlo. He decidido vivir el dia a dia, porque... ¡tengo una eternidad para preocuparme! Por eso, ésta es mi historia, y ahora podéis decidir. Recordar y avanzar conmigo, o olvidaros de todo ésto.

Vosotros tenéis que escoger.

¿Seguir o no seguir? ¿Afrontar los misterios de ésta no-vida o tirar la toalla antes de empezar?

¿Que decidís?

*********************************

¿Que tal? No se si me ha quedado bien, pero es el primer intento. ¡Y ya tengo listo el primer capítulo!

¡Bueno, como dice la historia, vosotros decidís!

¡Reviews, por favor!

¡BESOS!

**yiika95**


	2. Cap1: 7 años antes Flashback

**VOLVII! Primero, perdón por no actualizar antes! La explicación estará al final, para no atrasar mas la actualización!**

**Ahora, gracias a la gente que me ha dejado reviews:**

**-****Erill Cullen**

**-****Shane Karvahal**

**-****belll29**

**-****ginny3001**

**-****jaward**

**y también gracias a la gente que me ha puesto en alertas!! =D**

**Capítulo 1º**

**7 años antes…**

No pude evitar que mis ojos se aguaran con lágrimas que sabia que jamás podría dejar caer al ver a mi hermosa hija. Sabía que si aún fuera una humana, ahora éstas caerían libremente, y que yo no las detendría porque éste día las merecía. Fui acercándome por detrás sin que la joven se diera cuenta de mi presencia, hasta quedar situada justo detrás de ella.

-Estás hermosa, cariño

La joven vestida de blanco no pudo evitar el salto y el gritito que salió de sus labios al verse sorprendida de esta manera.

-Mamá, casi me da un infarto, ¡y HOY no puedo morirme, ¿que pensaría Jake si lo dejo plantado en el altar!?

No pude evitar soltar una risita al imaginar la cara de mi mejor amigo si eso sucediera.

Sip, como habréis supuesto, hoy mi hija Renesmee y Jacob se casan. Mi niña parecía una princesa, con el vestido blanco y vaporoso que había elegido para la ocasión. Era un hermoso vestido con corte de princesa (mas corto delante que detrás) i escote palabra de honor.

En cambio, yo llevaba un vestido azul atado al cuello que se ceñía de cintura para arriba y después dejaba la falda que llegaba hasta las rodillas volando. Rosalie, Alice y yo éramos las damas de honor. Mi relación con Rose era igual de buena que la que tenía con Alice. Había pasado a ser mi 'aliada' cuándo íbamos de compras con Alice. ¡Al menos ella no me obligaba a comprar toda la ropa!

Mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, mis dos mejores amigas entraron por la puerta.

-Nessie,¡estás HERMOSSÍSIMA!

-Alice, ¿puedes calmarte y no chillar tanto? Vas a dejarla sorda y cuándo llegue la hora de pronunciar los votos no se dará cuenta- si, como suponía ese grito dos octavas mas alto de lo normal solo podía pertenecer a mi pixie-hemana.

-Tía Rose, ¡estás preciosa! – y ahí iba mi adoradora hija.

-oh nessie, cariño tu estás deslumbrante.

-Oh, ¿¡y yo que!? ¿¡Yo que soy, la fea del cuento!? – perfecto, ahora Alice se hacia la ofendida.

-No tía alice, ¡tu también estás preciosa!- Nessie intentaba hacer que su 'tiita' parara de lloriquear.

-Buaa, ¡nessie no me quieree! – desde luego, mi familia estaba como para montar un circo. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¡si montaba uno talvez inclusa me hacía más rica de lo que ya era! Y podría colgar todos los videos en youtube, hacerme famosa via-internet y…

-bueno, ¿ya tienes todo lo necesario para una buena boda?- la voz de Rosalie me sacó de mis planes para el futuro.

-creo que si haber… el vestido es algo nuevo- Nessie

-la liga QUE EL PERRITO TIENE QUE SACAR CON LOS DIENTES- nessie se puso tan roja como un tomate ante las palabras que había remarcado Alice- es azul

-bueno, faltan lo viejo y lo prestado- rosalie empezó a meditar-

-yo me encargo de eso- mientras decía esto fui dirigiéndome a un cajón de la mesita de noche y lo abrí con la llave que llevaba guardando en el bolsillo- estos son los pendientes que me dieron para mi boda, así que son viejos, y los quiero de vuelta- le guiñé un ojo a mi hija y le entregué los hermosos pendientes.

-¡mamá, son preciosos! – la joven corrió delante del espejo y se colocó las joyas- ¡y quedan perfectos!

-Bien, ahora que ya está todo podemos empezar. Nosotras ahora volvemos, vamos a avisar a todo el mundo.

Así, las dos vampiresas salieron por la puerta. Al quedarnos a solas, pude ver que mi hija empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Después de 5 minutos ya estaba preocupada y decidí preguntarle.

-Cariño, ¿que te pasa?- al oír mi voz se detuvo.

-Mamá…¿tu crees que todo saldrá bien?- ah, así que era eso, los nervios antes que la boda.

-cariño, ven aquí- me obedeció- siéntate a mi lado-cogió una silla y hizo lo que le dije.

-Nessie, tu quieres a Jake, ¿verdad?-abrió los ojos ante mi pregunta, sorprendida.

-¡Claro que si!

-¿y tu sabes que el te quiere, no es cierto?

-Si, pero…

-Entonces ya está, los dos os queréis, y si no lo crees lo suficientes solo tienes que preguntarle a Jasper, no puede estar mucho tiempo en una habitación donde estáis los dos juntos sin ir a buscar a Alice.-ella me escuchaba atentamente-

-pero mamá…

-No hay peros nessie. Nada tiene que ir mal. Jake moriría por ti, y yo se que tu también lo harías por él. Los dos os amáis profundamente, y nadie puede cambiar eso.

-¿y si encuentra a una muchacha más bonita que yo? – la voz se le rompió en este momento-

-Nessie… Tu eres el mundo para Jake, nadie puede quitártelo. Créeme, Jake te adora, te quiere y te ama. Solo tienes que confiar en él y todo saldrá bien ¿si?

La habitación quedó en silencio, mientras la joven novia reflexionaba.

-Gracias mamá- y sonrió mientras me abrazaba muy estrechamente.

- De nada, cariño, aquí estaré siempre que quieras-

-Te voy a echar de menos. Mucho.- las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

-y yo a ti, mi vida.- si antes había dicho que era el momento en que más deseaba llorar, acababa de cambiar de opinión, y estaba segura que lo haría muchas veces más, durante todo el día.

La puerta se abrió en ése momento, dejando paso a un Edward muy sorprendido al vernos a las dos abrazadas y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Esto… ¿estáis bien?- mi esposo estaba realmente preocupado, y podía decirse por su mirada, que tampoco quería que nuestra hija se casase tan pronto-

-Claro que si, ahora esta bien, verdad Nessie- le envié a mi hija una dulce sonrisa mientras terminaba de secarle las lágrimas de los ojos. Como agradecía que Alice hubiera decidido maquillarla con maquillaje resistente al agua.

-¡Claro! – y le dirigió a su padre una radiante sonrisa.

-Bien, porque Alice quiere empezar ya con la boda, me a mandado a buscaros- mientras hablaba caminaba hacia nosotras y los tres nos abrazamos muy estrechamente.

-Pues vamos allá- dijimos nessie y yo a la vez.

Así salimos por la puerta, y yo me dirigí hacia donde estaban las damas de honor, claro que antes les dirigí tanto a Edward como a Nessie una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Al llegar, vi a Jake casi igual de nervioso a como antes había estado Nessie, así que fui hacia él.

-¿Jake?- pegó un salto, sorprendido. _Vaya, hoy es el día de sorprender a todos_. No pude evitar sonreír ante mi propio pensamiento.

-¿Bella? Estás preciosa-me dirigió una de sus cálidas sonrisas

-Gracias, tu también. Pero te aseguro que cuando veas a Nessie no podrás apartar tus ojos de ella.

Él clavó sus oscuros ojos en los míos. Los suyos vibraban de emoción y nerviosismo.

-Jake, todo saldrá bien, ella te quiere- abrió ligeramente los ojos ante mis palabras.

-Cómo sabías que….-

-Nessie también estaba preocupada de que algo no saliera bien- le corté.

-¿Se arrepiente?- En sus ojos había un destello de miedo y dolor.

-No. Tenía miedo de que la dejes por alguien más bonita, o de que algo salga mal.- Sus ojos mostraban una sorpresa y incredulidad grandiosos.

-¿Como quiere que la deje por alguien mas hermosa? ¡Si ella es la cosa más hermosa de todo el mundo! – sonreí ante sus palabras-

-entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo?- tragó saliva

- de que ella me deje a mi- fue un susurro, pero yo lo capté con mi súper-oído (¡¡SI!! Lo siento, siempre he querido decirlo), y su tono de voz era avergonzado. Había agachado la mirada. Definitivamente, eran el uno para el otro.

-Jacob Black, voy a decirte lo mismo que le he dicho a ella, pero tienes que mirarme.-alzó los ojos al notar mi seriosismo- Jake, Nessie moriría por ti, y yo se que tu también lo harías por ella. Los dos os amáis profundamente, y nadie puede cambiar eso por eso Jasper no puede estar en la misma habitación que vosotros mucho tiempo-sonrió levemente- solo tienes que confiar en ella.

-En quien no confio es en mi- volvió a susurrar, pero ésta vez sus ojos continuaron observándome-

-¡Pues está mal!- mi voz se alzó un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que alguien más pudiera captar nuestra conversación- Jake, los dos os adoráis y os amáis, tienes que confiar en ti, entonces todo saldrá bien-me miró, y la esperanza brillo en sus ojos- solo tenéis que querer que vuestra relación funcione y creer completamente en vosotros-

El silencio reinó entre nosotros, y como antes había echo Nessie, me abrazó.

-Gracias Bells. –hablaba en susurros, y me miró a los ojos al decir lo siguiente- te quiero, y lo sabes, ¿verdad?-

-Si Jake, y yo también te quiero, ¡aún eres mi mejor amigo!- le miré yo también, y nos sonreímos-

-EMPEZAMOS!!!- el grito de Alice nos sacó de nuestro pequeño mundo-

-Mucha suerte, Jake- y con esto empecé a alejarme para colocarme en mi sitio-

-Gracias, Bells- después de decir esto, perfectamente audible para todos los presentes, la fanfarria que indicaba que la novia iba a entrar empezó a sonar, haciendo que todas la cabezas giraran hacia la entrada.

Mi hija entraba agarrada al brazo de su padre, con una enorme sonrisa en la boca. En el momento en que mi mirada y la de Edward se cruzaron, nos dimos cuenta de que todo iba a estar bien, y que mientras nuestra hija fuera a ser feliz, nosotros lo seriamos, aunque eso significara que ya no estuviera con nosotros. Aunque, los dos sabíamos algo.

Ella siempre estaría con nosotros

¿¡Que tal!? Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que mi ordenador no me dejaba escribir los capítulos, y el que tenía escrito no se abría (sniff).

Gracias a todos! Intentaré actualizar más rápido, ya que estoy en vacaciones de pascua!

Besos!

**yiika95**


	3. na IMPORTANTE!

LO SIENTOOO!!

De verdad, siento no haber subido ningún capitulo aún, pero es que estoy en época de exámenes y no puedo escribir nada.

No voy a hacerlo muy largo porque, sinceramente, yo ODIO cuando se ponen notas del autor en vez de añadir capitulo.

Prometo que actualizare durante esta semana, aunque me cueste.

Uff... mejor me voy que mañana tengo examen de matemáticas y tengo que estudiar .. lo peor es que mañana es mi santo también (joo)

Bueno, besos a todos, estoy muy feliz de haber recibido tantos mensajes (aunque no he podido devolverlos todos por falta de tiempo) MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!

-yiika95

PD: Prometo también que si apruebo bien todos lo exámenes, voy a añadir DOS capítulos el mismo día a mis dos historias.


	4. Cap2: Primer Dia

**-lo sientoo! Siento haber ****tardado tanto, pero tenia DEMASIADOS exámenes. Ahora tampoco tengo tiempo, ya que aun duran esas malditas pruebas.. ugh.. bueno, sin mas espera ( creo k ya os he hecho esperar bastante ¿no?)… AQUÍ VA EL CAPITULO!!!**

**-yiika: Twilight NO LE PERTENECE a yiika95, aunque ya le gustaria….**

**Capitulo 2**

**-**

Hoy empezábamos en el Instituto Sheridan Halley, en Londres (N/A: me he inventad este lugar, por si las dudas). Era muy extraño, ya que las únicas veces que habiámos empezado el instituto de nuevo –ahora ya entenía porqué los Cullen decían que era repetitivo. Era peor que cuando lo hacías la primera vez, Por Dios!- siempre estaba acompañada de Edward, sin embargo ésta vez no iba a ser así, pues ambos habíamos acordado que nuestro amor era solo un flechazo. Aunque ése flechazo duró mucho tiempo e hizo mucho daño en los momentos necesarios.

Así que ahora, íbamos a empezar el nuevo curso sin dos de las parejas. ¿Que? ¿Qué no os he dicho cual es la OTRA pareja? O, que despiste! Pues son Jasper y Alice. Se separaron unos meses antes que nosotros. Habían estado muy raros últimamente. Su contacto era casi nulo, así que decidieron divorciar-se y quedar como amigos, ya que seguían entendiéndose a la perfección. También tuvo algo que ver una visión –de la cual no quisieron decir nada, incluso Edward no sabe nada del asunto- que tuvo Alice, que los ayudó a dar el paso final.

Bueno, pero como iba diciendo, ahora íbamos a empezar un nuevo curso. Al llegar al instituto, ya había bastantes coches. Y como siempre, los nuestros eran los que más destacaban. Íbamos en el nuevo jeep de Emmet, el porche rojo de Alice –decidió que quería otro y solo cambió el color, diciendo que el rojo iba a estar de moda- y Jasper me llevaba a mi en su moto.

Desde hacia tiempo, gracias a la desaparición del olor de mi sangre, Jasper se había vuelto mi confidente más secreto. Jake seguía siendo mi mijos amigo y sol personal lobo, pero Jasper era mi Mejor amigo vampiro.

De repente, una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Bells? Hemos llegado. – la voz de Jasper me trajo de vuelta a la realidad para que me diera cuenta que todos los otros alumnos ya se habían acercado y os miraban con la boca abierta. Y por supuesto, su olor era intoxicante. Por suerte yo tenía mi súper-autocontrol y Jasper había mejorado mucho, también.

-Oh, si, vamos- bajamos de la moto y nos juntamos con el resto.

Todos juntos nos fuimos a buscar nuestros horarios. El secretario resultó ser un chico joven ésta vez. Al vernos entrar su mirada se posó en Rose, Alice y en mi. Al final decidió que yo iba a ser su preferida, porque pronto clavó sus ojos castaños en mi figura. Debía reconocer que era guapo para ser humano. Peli-rojo, ojos marrones y cuerpo con un poco de músculo. Sin embargo, no era mi tipo. Además, olía a Vainilla. Odio la vainilla en los chicos.

Cuando salimos y Syron –ese resulto ser el nombre de chico- nos había dado los horarios y una buena y descarada mirada a mi cuerpo, empezamos a ver nuestros horarios.

Sin embargo, una voz nos interrumpió.

_____________________________________________________________--

**jaja, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. No Sabih seguro si iba a quedar bien ésta 'separación' de Edward y Bella, pero esque tampoco me gustan mucho los fanfics donde él le pone los cuernos.**

**BESOS!**

**-yiika95**

***el botoncito verdeee!! ;D***


	5. Cap3: Mi exmejor amiga

**Yiika: …**

**Jasper: ¿Vas a decirlo o no?**

**Yiika: … *niega con la cabeza***

**Jasper: ushh… Yiika siente mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero estaba esperando para saber los resultados de los exámenes finales y se le olvido actualizar. ¿Contenta?**

**Yiika95: *asiente sonriente***

**Jasper: bien empecemos. Ah, todos los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… aunque ni a mi ni a yiika nos importaría que me dejara libre…*sonrie***

**S. Meyer: ¡Empezad, no hay cambio!**

**Yiika&Jasper: ahhhh… *se van al rincón oscuro de la depresión***

**CAPITULO 3**

_**Recapitulación**_

_Cuando salimos y Syron –ese resulto ser el nombre de chico- nos había dado los horarios y una buena y descarada mirada a mi cuerpo, empezamos a ver nuestros horarios._

_Sin embargo, una voz nos interrumpió._

**-**

''¿¡Bella!?'' al oír mi nombre me giré, y quedé cara a cara con una mujer de unos 34 años. Vestía unos pantalones holgados de color negro y una camisa blanca. Su rojo pelo estaba recogido en un moño alto, sus ojos verdes resaltaban en su bronceada piel. Iba MUY maquillada. Empezó a acercarse, hasta detenerse delante de mi, sin prestar atención a mi familia, que nos rodeaban.

''tu… exactamente igual…imposible…'' la mujer balbuceaba, con la incredulidad escrita en su cara. De repente el ambiente se llenó de calma, y la mujer se recompuso y clavó sus ojos verdes en mí. ''Qué relación tienes con Isabella Swan'' su voz era dura, la voz de alguien que exigía respuestas y no aceptaba un no. Se me abrieron los ojos al oír que me reconocía. ¿Me conocía ésta humana de cuando era humana? Si era así teníamos un gran problema. Abrí la boca para decirle que no sabía de qué estaba hablando, cuando se me adelantó. ''No intentes negarme y decirme que no la conoces. Es imposible que dos personas sean tan parecidas.''

Vaya, así que la pelirroja delante de mi me conocía, y sabía quién era. O al menos sospechaba que algo pasaba… entonces la única solución era…mentir. Tragué saliva. Nunca se me había dado bien mentir.

''Pues verá señora, Isabella Marie Swan era mi…'' hice una pausa ''…madre'' acabé. Definitivamente esto de mentir no era lo mío. La señora delante de mi me miró unos segundos más y después dejó que sus facciones se relajaran mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, haciendo que algo me dijera que yo si había visto esa cara –o una muy parecida- hace tiempo.

''Oh vaya… ahora lo entiendo…'' la mujer se hundió en sus pensamientos por un momento y la sonrisa se le amplió. ''Así que eres la hija de Izzy uh… vaya eso explica el parecido… aunque tu eres aún más bonita que ella'' me guiñó el ojo y yo le dirigí una sonrisa, aún sin saber quién demonios era ella y porqué me resultaba tan familiar. ''encantada de conocerte, soy Caroline Ashtoun. Era la mejor amiga de tu madre de pequeñas, cuando vivíamos en Phoenix''

Eso hizo un clic en mi cabeza y la imagen de una joven de quince años, pelirroja y de ojos verdes y complexión delgada me viniera a la cabeza.

''Dime querida, ¿como te llamas?'' la pregunta de la Sra. Aushton hizo desaparecer a la joven muchacha para dar paso a su yo de 34 años.

''Bella Cullen Sra. Ashtoun''

''Vaya, que bonito. Te puso el nombre que a ella le gustaba verdad'' ,la nostalgia brilló en sus ojos. ''Y dime querida, ¿que tal está Izzy? ¿Qué ha sido de su vida? Sabías, a ella no le gustaba que la llamara Izzy, sin embargo, al ver que no cambiaba se resignó''

Si, si me acordaba. Y seguía molestándome mucho que siguiera haciéndolo. Oí a Emmett reír, y supe que iba a estar llamándome así solo para molestarme.

''Pues verá, después de que usted se mudara, un año después también lo hizo ella y fue a Forks a vivir con el abuelo Charlie'' eso la sorprendió, seguramente porque sabía que yo adoraba el Sol y Forks definitivamente no era el lugar más soleado del mundo ''allí conoció a un chico, Edward'' por el rabillo del ojo vi como Edward hacia una sonrisa torcida de las suyas ''salieron durante dos o tres años y se casaron''

El sonido de sorpresa que emitió interrumpió la historia de mi vida. Al fin y al cabo, no estaba mintiendo, solo que omitía las partes donde descubría que los Cullen eran vampiros y que Jake y los chicos de la Push eran hombres lobo. También omitía todas las veces que había estado a punto de morir, por supuesto. Pero eso no era mentir, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo lo que no sabía no le haría daño.

''¿Se casaron?'' hablaba con sorpresa e incredulidad ''vaya, pues debía quererle mucho para conseguir que Izzy se casara. Cuando hicimos la *lista de cosas que NO queríamos hacer*, una de las diez primeras cosas de su lista era casarse''

''Si bueno… le costó bastante aceptar''

Oí que Emmett susurraba algo parecido a `tres veces´ seguido de un golpe que sin duda era cortesía de Rosalie.

''Pero al final la convenció. Se casaron y me tuvieron a mí. Éramos muy felices hasta que…'' bueno, aquí era donde había de mentir para asegurarme de que no me buscara, porque al parecer no sabía nada sobre mi … muerte.

"Si, ¿que pasó?'' su frente tenía pequeñas arrugas de preocupación al ver que había parado y bajado la vista en mi intento de calmar los nervios y buscar una buena historia.

De repente sentí una oleada de calma y le dirigí una sonrisa de gratitud a Jasper que pasó desapercibida por la Sra. Aushton. Entonces se me ocurrió la excelente idea.

''pues entonces… papá murió'' puse una falsa cara triste ''fue en un accidente de trafico. Un conductor demasiado bebido chocó con él y pues…'' para poner más dramatismo decidí no acabar la frase, mientras me imaginaba qué pasaría en realidad si Edward sufriera una accidente como ése. Aunque no había muchas probabilidades de que eso ocurriera.

''oh… lo siento… y como os lo tomasteis tu mamá y tu, cariño'' solté un grito de victoria interno al ver que me había creído.

''pues fue muy mal. Lloré mucho, y pasé mucho tiempo en depresión'' pensé en la época en que Edward me abandonó, para poner una cara muy triste ''y mamá… fué horrible. Pasó mucho tiempo viviendo solo por obligación, solo saliendo de su habitación para comer o ir al baño. Después de eso, más o menos medio año después…'' me mordí el labio inferior ''… su mente borró todos sus recuerdos. El médico dijo que su mente se había cerrado al dolor encerrándola en la mente de una niña.'' Apreté un poco los puños y cerré los ojos ''Después de eso, los médicos decidieron que debía irme a vivir con un familiar e iban a ingresar a mamá. El abuelo Carlisle fue muy bueno al recibirme, aunque ya tenía a muchos niños''. Paré unos segundos y tomé aire ''hace un año… mamá también murió'' acabé en un susurro, deseando que fuera una historia lo suficientemente creíble.

Todo quedó en silencio. Mi ex-mejor amiga, intentando asimilar todo lo que le había dicho, para después darme un abrazo que me hundió por sorpresa en su esencia de menta y frutas del bosque.

''Oh, lo siento… cuanto as tenido que pasar…'' sonreí sin que me viera al darme cuenta que había mentido tan bien que incluso se le habían escapado unas lágrimas de dolor a la Sra. Aushton.

Le devolví el abrazo, y decidí no hacerla sufrir más.

''Pero ahora ya está bien'' me separé para que viera la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en mis labios ''soy muy feliz con los abuelos, y con mis hermanos, Sra. Aushton''

Entonces fue cuando los notó, y pude ver que se sorprendió al ver lo hermosos que eran todos. Después se giró hacia mi.

''Oh, Bella querida llámame Caroline, o Carol si lo prefieres. Aunque no dejes que te oigan los otros alumnos'' me sonrió y se dirigió al resto de los Cullen y los Hale ''encantada de conoceros…'' se paró al darse cuenta que no había dicho los nombres aún.

La primera en acercarse fue Alice, que abrazó a Carol. ''Yo soy Alice Cullen, encantada. Estos son Emmett y Edward, mis hermanos, y Jasper y Rosalie, que son gemelos y los sobrinos de Esme, nuestra mamá.'' Apuntó a cada uno al decir su nombre ''Todos somos adoptados, porque mamá no puede tener hijos, pero nos queremos mucho entre nosotros y a Esme y Carlisle.''

''Oh, encantada de conoceros'' Caroline les dirigió una sonrisa. ''Espero teneros en alguna clase'' entonces se acordó de algo ''Oh, Bella, ¿podrías dejarme ver el tuyo?'' Sorprendida, se lo dí. Lo miró y después marcó algo en él ''ya está. Ésta es mi clase. Parece que nos veremos en cuarta hora'' Nos dirigió a todos una amable sonrisa para después decir ''Bueno, ¡adiós!''

Y así, se perdió por los pasillos.

**Yiika: ¡¡¡Siiiiiii!!!**

**Jasper: mmm… buen trabajo *sonrisa* as mejorado mucha las mentiras de Bella**

**Yiika: ¡Sip! Aunque me costó bastante pensar en una buena….**

**Jasper: y dime… ¿que pasa con mi relación con Bella? Por ahora no has hecho nada**

**Yiika: ¡No seas así! Todo al tiempo… y además, ¿no te acuerdas que la llevaste en moto? No es que hubiera mucho espacio cierto… *Sonrisa malvada***

**Jasper: … tienes razón… *sonrisa pervertida***

**Yiika&Jasper: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**S. Meyer: … esta chica es una mala influencia para mi Jazz… bueno, ¡¡gracias por leer!!**

**Yiika&Jasper&S. Meyer: clic,clic,clic!!! **** ;D**


	6. Cap4: Terry Scopp

**Yiika: ****¡¡¡¡BUAAAA!!!!**

**Edward: vamos ya esta, ya esta, no llores….**

**Yiika: ¡¡buaaaaaaaaaa!!**

**Edward: yiika, es hora de presentar el fanfic…vamos….**

**Yiika: ¡¡¡NOO!!! ¿¿¡¡POR QUE!!??**

**Edward: bueno… me parece que esto no avanza…. A nuestros queridos lectores: yiika95 no es ama, dueña, señora ni nada de la saga crepúsculo… **

**Yiika95: buaaa-bua-buaaaaaa**

**Edward: si, si, ya voy… uhh… no le hagáis caso, es que Steph. encerró a Jasper en su habitación y le ató con cadenas de plomo para que no se acercara a ella y su ''peste de mala influencia''.**

**Yiika: snif…buaaaaa…**

**Edward se acerca al rincón oscuro de yiika**

**Edward: si, toma un pañuelo… ya verás, pronto le volverás a tener aquí…shh….**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_**Recapitulación**_

''Oh, encantada de conoceros'' Caroline les dirigió una sonrisa. ''Espero teneros en alguna clase'' entonces se acordó de algo ''Oh, Bella, ¿podrías dejarme ver el tuyo?'' Sorprendida, se lo dí. Lo miró y después marcó algo en él ''ya está. Ésta es mi clase. Parece que nos veremos en cuarta hora'' Nos dirigió a todos una amable sonrisa para después decir ''Bueno, ¡adiós!''

Y así, se perdió por los pasillos.

-

Al final mi horario resultó ser:

1ª hora-Matemáticas (Emmett & Rosalie)

2ª hora- Inglés (Alice)

3ª hora- Historia (Jasper)

_TIEMPO LIBRE_

4ª hora- Literatura (Edward)

5ª hora- E. Física (Emmett, Rosalie & Jasper)

Una vez acordamos encontrarnos delante de la cafetería, todos nos dirigimos a nuestras clases.

Después de presentarnos al profesor nos fuimos los tres hacia los asientos traseros. Jugando a piedra, papel o tijera – Emmett propuso el hacerlo así- yo quedé sentada en medio de los dos, con Rosalie a mi derecha y Emmett a mi izquierda.

La clase pasó muy lenta, y acabamos enterándonos de las últimas novedades de nuestros compañeros.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre, cogí tan rápido como pude mis cosas y salí de la clase, separándome de mis hermanos.

La mañana fue pasando, con Alice hablándome sobre nuestra próxima salida al centro comercial, y luego riéndome con Jasper de todos los errores que hacía la Profesora Puberty – ¿de verdad, a quién se le ocurre ése nombre?- y que él corregía.

Mientras entrábamos en la cafetería, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que habíamos formado parejas.

Primero iban Rosalie y Emmett, ella con su mirada fría y él sonriendo ante el silencio que se había formado.

Después, iban Edward y Alice. Los separaban unos pocos pasos, los suficientes para dejar claro que no tenían ninguna relación más que de hermanos. Alice iba delante, deslizándose sonriente hasta llegar donde estaban los otros dos esperando para coger su comida, y con un Edward concentrado leyendo mentes y sin apartar la vista de enfrente.

Al final, entramos Jasper y yo. Nosotros no nos separamos, simplemente seguimos hablando y riendo.

Cuando ya estuvimos todos sentados y con comida delante, Edward nos informó de lo que pensaban los humanos a nuestro alrededor. La mayoría eran pensamientos lascivos o de lo que querían hacer para separarnos. Ahora entendía porque Jasper parecía un poco tenso.

''Eh, Jazz'' obtuve su atención en menos de un segundo ''¿te encuentras bien? Por lo que ha dicho Edward, si yo tuviera tu don ya habría ido a intentar suicidarme… aunque sea imposible'' sonrió ante la última parte.

''No tranquila, estoy bien'' aumentó su sonrisa un poco más ''ya sabes, después de más de setenta años acabas acostumbrándote a esto'' me puse a reír.

Después de esto, el silencio que había reinado en nuestra mesa se rompió y pasamos el resto del almuerzo escuchando chistes de Emmett hasta que sonó el timbre.

-

Me pareció muy gracioso que Edward y yo volviéramos a coincidir en la cuarta clase, la que una vez nos permitió conocernos, aunque ya no fuera en la misma asignatura. Durante este periodo no hablamos mucho, ya que el tema me encantaba, y debo admitir que Carol lo hacia muy bien. Al parecer sí se le pegó algo de mi pasión por 'cumbres borrascosas', porque nos mandó hacer un trabajo sobre ello para la próxima semana.

En gimnasia, Mr. Coach, nos hizo jugar al volleyball. Jugamos yo y Emmett contra Jasper y Rosalie. Al final, ganamos nosotros por un punto, y Emmett no desaprovechó la oportunidad de molestarlos hasta que Rosalie le amenazó con 'abstinencia total' durante una semana y yo abogué por Jasper entre risas por la cara de dolor del osito gigante.

En los vestidores, Rose y yo nos cambiamos tan rápido como pudimos sin levantar sospechas de nada, y nos encontramos con Emmett afuera. Al parecer, los chicos del equipo de basketball le habían propuesto un lugar en el equipo, y hasta que no les amenazó no le dejaron en paz. Sin embargo, los 'vuitres', como los había bautizado Emm. Habían ido a por Jasper ahora.

Decidí quedarme a esperar yo a Jasper y que ellos dos fueran yendo, y justo cuando desaparecieron de mi vista por una esquina un chico apareció ante mi.

''¡Hola! Soy Terry Scopp, tu debes ser Bella Cullen'' El tal Terry era un chico bajito, moreno, con ojos azules y un pelo rubio con mechas rojas. La sonrisa estúpida que tenía en la cara seductora y el collar que llevaba me recordaron a un perro. Olía a canela.

''uh… si, esa soy yo'' arqueé las cejas –algo que por fin podía hacer después de mucho practicar con Jasper-, sorprendida de que me hablara. Al parecer, mi vacilación al principio le hizo creer que me había quedado embobado con él, porque rápidamente sonrió con superioridad y después con algo que intentaba ser sensual. Palabra clave: intentaba.

''si bueno, verás…'' miró hacia atrás donde estaban parados unos chicos que parecían ser sus amigos y le sonreían con admiración. Eso le dio valor ''pues yo soy el rey aquí, bonita. Y me gustaría salir contigo hoy. ¿Estás de acuerdo, preciosa?'' tardé un momento en darme cuenta de que había pasado de ser amigable a ser un capullo en menos de cinco minutos. La sonrisa arrogante volvió a salir en su cara.

''pues…no'' y con eso le di la espalda. Sin embargo, su mano me cogió el hombro y me giró. Como no quería que sospecharan, no me opuse, y quedé cara a cara con la cara enfadada del perrito – éste también tenía un sobrenombre- demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Podía ver su sangre bajo la piel.

''oye niña a mi nadie me dice que-'' se cortó a media frase mirando sobre mi hombro. Jasper estaba detrás de mí, mirando fijamente la mano que me sostenía. Eso hizo que Terry me soltara y se echara para atrás.

''Hay algún problema, ¿Scopp?'' su voz estaba teñida de una falsa dulzura. El perrito tragó.

''No, por supuesto que no, Hale'' puso una sonrisa forzada. ''Bueno… adiós, Hale, Bella'' y con eso se fue casi corriendo por la puerta, con sus secuaces detrás. Solo entonces me giré para ver que Jasper tenía el ceño fruncido y aún miraba en la dirección en que el perrito-asustadizo se había ido.

''Sabes que podría haberme hecho cargo yo de él, ¿cierto?'' le dije con voz seria. Me miró.

''Si'' Nos miramos seriamente unos segundos.

Y rompimos a reír.

**Yiika: ah… **

**Edward: ….**

**Yiika: dime, ¿que opinas?**

**Edward: … ¿sabes que esto parece como si Bella aún fuera humana y necesitara ser protegida?...**

**Yiika: …*mata con la mirada*… pues no es tan**** facil hacer algo siendo las 2:54 de la madrugada, ¿sabes?. He tardado media hora en hacer el capitulo.**

**Edward: bueno, entonces supongo que está bien.**

**Yiika: bueno, suerte que Jasper volverá pronto…Por cierto, el dia 3 de Agosto me voy de vacaciones y volveré el dia 13 o así… no se si podre subir un nuevo capitulo antes de irme, pero me esforzaré y haré alguno mientras no estoy *sonrie***

**Por cierto, ahora mismo estoy bloqueada así que necesito opiniones sobre qué mas escribir a partir de aquí. **

**BESOS!!!**

**yiika95**

**Ahora, rezemos:**

**Edward&yiika95: **

**Oh adorado botoncito verde,**

**Tú que traes felicidad al autor,**

**Vamos a pulsarte,**

**Y así, yiika querrá actualizar pronto.**


	7. NA: NOtICIASS!

…

Yiika se esconde detrás de una pared

…

Jasper: ¿Qué haces?

Yiika: ¡iip! *mira a todos lados* esque…

Jasper: ¿esque?

Yiika: …glups… un francotirador va tras de mi…

Jasper: …. ¿QUEE?

Yiika: si… Ana lo mandó tras de mí, porque no he actualizado… *llora casacadas*

Jasper: te lo mereces…

Yiika: ¡nooooo! ¡¡¡Por qué eres tan cruel!!! No lo hice aposta…

Jasper: ¿ah, no? ¿Y entonces, que paso?

Yiika: veras, primero se estropeó el ordenador, después empezé el curso, mas tarde legaron los exámenes, ahora estoy enferma, y durante todo éste tiempo tuve la 'gripe vagitis'

Jasper: en resumen, que te olvidaste, te dio miedo volver y saber que te decían los lectores y no te dio la gana de actualizar

Yiika: …jeje…

Jasper: bueno, ¿solo has escrito para decir eso?

Yiika: ¿uh?... ¡oh! ¡No, claro que no! Quiero que sepáis que mañana voy a subir un nuevo capítulo. Pase lo que pase. Aunque se me fría el cerebro. ¡Sip!

Jasper: bueno saberlo. ¿Pero te has dado cuenta de que has utilizado tanto espacio, SOLO para decir esto?

Yiika: … sea como sea, hasta mañana! Y Ana, por favor, despide al asesinooo!! T.T

Jasper: jejejeje…


	8. Cap5: caza y preparaciones

**Yiika: otra vez decir que siento mucho la espera, y que espero que os guste éste capítulo.**

**Jasper: Hoy no será muy largo –más que nada hablaremos al final- porque yiika se siente culpable y no quiere haceros esperar más. Además debemos celebrar que Stephanie me ha dejado libre**

**Yiika: Siii!! Adelante con la historia! Pero antes… EDWARD!**

**Edward: yiika95 no es dueña de la saga crepúsculo pero si de Terry y la ex mejor amiga de Bella, de la cual ya ni se acuerda de el nombre.**

**Yiika: jeje…. **

Al salir del gimnasio, vimos a los otros esperándonos en los coches. Al vernos, todos pusieron una sonrisa en su cara, por lo que supuse que sabían lo que había pasado con el perrito.

-Bellaa~-uh-oh, mi vida sería un infierno a partir de ahora gracias a Emmett.

-¿Si, Emmett? – tragué saliva esperándome lo peor. Y lo peor llegó.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Fue tan gracioso! ¡Oh, lo que hubiera dado por ver su cara! JAJAJAJA- Estaba completamente segura de que si pudiera, mi 'hermano' estaría llorando mientras rodaba en el suelo.

-Uff- y con eso, cogí la mano de Jasper y lo llevé hacia la moto, indicándole que quería ir a casa.

-jaja, ¿demasiado embarazoso, Bella? – al parecer él también llevaba una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, de la cual yo no había notado nada hasta ahora.

-Cállate- respondí secamente.

Después de eso, fuimos a toda velocidad hasta la casa, donde como siempre, Esme nos recibió con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, chicos- me acerqué a darle un abrazo y le informé de que iba a ir a cazar.

-¿Vienes, Jasper?- últimamente, cuando iba a cazar Jasper siempre venia conmigo, aunque no se lo preguntara. Pero, es que ésta vez, él ya había ido ayer.

-¡Claro! – y con eso, nos pusimos en marcha.

Me encantaba correr. Daba una libertad increíble, el poder sentir el viento haciéndote cosquillas, y la adrenalina yendo completamente loca por tu cuerpo. De repente, pasó sobre mi una sombra enorme, y no pude evitar la gigantesca sonrisa que iluminó mi cara. Aceleré, y en el momento justo, salté muy alto y atrapé el águila que nos había sobrevolado.

Entre todos los animales, el águila era mi preferida. Siempre volaba, y era completamente libre surcando los cielos.

En cuanto acabé, fui a ver a Jasper. Su caza siempre me fascinaba. El animal favorito de Jasper era el puma. Los dos eran agresivos, fuertes e inteligentes. Ver su enfrentamiento era como ver una muestra de talentos, aunque el ganador siempre fuera el mismo.

Cuando acabamos ya era de noche, e hicimos una carrera de vuelta a casa. Sorprendentemente, yo gané, y con eso el derecho a conducir mañana.

-------------------------------------::::-----mañana siguiente-----::::---------------------------------------------

Llegamos con los mismos autos que el día anterior, la única diferencia siendo que en lugar de en moto, Jasper y yo llegamos en mi ferrari.

Por supuesto, mi bebé atrajo muchísima atención, y juro que incluso vi a alguien babear. Que mal que no recuerde quien era.

Cuando salimos, ignoramos todas las miradas y entramos. Al parecer, según Edward habría un baile de apertura, y era el primer año que se hacía.

Si me hubieseis preguntado hace 16 años si querría ir, seguramente os hubiese mirado mal y haber gritado un rotundo NO, pero al ser vampiro mi equilibrio había mejorado, y con unas pocas clases de baile había eliminado una de la opciones de Emmett para reírse de mi.

Al llegar a clase, Emmett, Rosalie y yo nos volvimos a sentar como el día anterior. Por supuesto, al llegar el profesor no tardó en dar-nos las noticias. Durante esa clase nadie prestó atención, y lo único que se oía era con quién se iba a ir, qué se iba a llevar, etc.

Fue un alivio llegar a tercera hora y poder hablar tranquilamente con Jasper. En Inglés, Alice se había puesto a planear nuestra visita al centro comercial y siendo sinceros me había asustado completamente.

-Asi que, Bells, ¿ya sabes con quién iras al baile?-Jasper habló en velocidad vampírica para asegurarse que nadie nos iba a oír.

-Ni idea. ¿Tu? –de verdad sentía curiosidad. ¿Le habría invitado alguien ya?

-Tampoco lo sé. ¿Te lo ha pedido alguien ya? –

-Sip. Carl Muggins, Michael Raydon, Harry Monwell, Christian Floris y, por supuesto, Terry.- Oh, dios, me había sentido mal al haberlos rechazado. Eran todos tan Buenos chicos. Menos Scopp. Él no me había hecho nada de pena.

-jaja, ya lo veo, Bella Cullen, la rompecorazones- no pude evitar golpearle para intentar quitarle esa risa de su rostro.

-ja-ja, que gracia- le envié oleadas de sarcasmo- ¿y a ti?

-bueno, si pero no tantas como a usted, señorita rompecorazones -sonrió- fueron Mary Lamdoski, la rusa que va a quinta clase con Edward, Stephanie Gueyder y Kristie McDowell. Parecían buenas chicas una vez lograbas saltar el brillo labial, y el rímel.- ahora fui yo la que se rió y recibió un pisotón suave.

-Lo siento. Y qué, ¿ya sabes qué aras ahora para escapar de las que están por llegar?-

-Mmmmm… -parecía pensativo, hasta que una sonrisa malvada se plantó en su rostro. Noté un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda- pues… Bella, ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile de apertura que hay en dos semanas?- no pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta, y poner una cara de incredulidad total.

-¿Qué?-

-Míralo por éste lado Bella. Si vamos juntos, nos ahorramos tener que rechazar a los pobres chicos y chicas y sentirnos culpables. Y no creo que Scopp se dé de vencido tan fácilmente.-

Sopesé la oferta, y vi claramente que el plan de Jasper era cierto. Y para ser sinceros, yo tampoco creía que Terry se hubiese dado por vencido. Al menos no si confiaba en mis sentidos y había interpretado bien su mirada.

-Hecho- y con eso sellamos nuestro pacto.

----------------------------------::::----------Primera semana---------::::------------------------------------------

Sin duda, mi sentido no me falló y 'el perrito' intentó conseguir que fuera con él, pero cuando se enteró de que iba a ir con Jasper dejó de intentarlo. Aunque no sin antes asegurarme que no debía ponerme triste porque iríaos juntos al próximo. Bah.

Al parecer, los organizadores del baile habían sufrido un accidente y tuvimos que hacerlo todo entre todos. No que a mí me importase mucho.

Por lo tanto, los estudiantes fuimos los encargados de elegir el tema, la decoración, la música, la comida y la bebida.

Durante éste tiempo, Alice también se había encargado de organizar nuestro viaje a París, donde se suponía debíamos ir a comprar nuestros vestidos., ya que según ella debían ser únicos y especiales.

----------------------------::::-----------------2ª semana-----------------::::-----------------------------------------

Habíamos acabado de arreglar el gimnasio. El tema había sido decidido en _elegante pero no aburrido_. En resumen, debías vestirte elegante e intentar ser una copia de las estrellas de televisión, pero iban a poner la música que quisiera (incluso se podían hacer pedidos) y la comida no sería para nada delicada.

El salón estaba decorado con una gran bola de discoteca y muchas luces, y dominaban los colores oscuros como el violeta, el azul y el negro, pero había algunas telas de gasa decorativas de color plateado.

La comida iba a consistir en sándwiches, patatas de bolsa, algunos entremeses y una ensalada. Todo acompañado con un ponche, coca-cola, agua o zumo.

También habíamos ido al famoso viaje de París, y debo decir que quedé orgullosa con mi elección de vestido. Al final, para la felicidad de Alice mi estilo había mejorado bastante.

**Yiika: MUAHAHAHA!!**

**Jasper: ¿¡eh!? ¿Y la descripción del vestido? **

**Yiika: lo siento Jazzy querido, pero no puedo decírtelo, tienes que esperar hasta el actual día del baile para saberlo.**

**Jasper: noooo…**

**Yiika: jejeje… bueno mis queridos lectores, como lo prometí, aquí está el nuevo capítulo de When Doors Are Closed Windows Opens! Vaya… de verdad es un título largo…**

**Jasper: por favor, enviad muchos reviews para que yiika actualice pronto y yo pueda descubrir cuál és el traje de Bella… mi cita –sonrisa malvada-**

**Yiika: jejeje…que pasará en el baile… porque para bailar se necesita estar muy pegaditos…**

**Jasper&Yiika: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Steph: oh no… y yo que creía que había hecho bien dejándolo libre…**


	9. Cap6: Baile 1

**Yiika: Hola, sé que muchos de vosotros habréis dejado de leer la historia (siendo sinceros, yo lo habría hecho), pero tengo razones para no haber actualizado antes. He tenido bastantes problemas familiares, y siendo sinceros no estaba de ánimos para escribir nada. Para deciros la verdad, aún no lo estoy, pero creo que ya habéis esperado demasiado. Así que ahí va:**

**Bella: yiika95 no tiene ningún derecho sobre la saga Crepúsculo. Y, por favor, creedla cuando dice que ha querido escribir antes, pero simplemente no podía. Esa es una de las razones por la que hoy no están aquí ni Edward, ni Jasper ni Emmett. Gracias.

* * *

**

**BELLA POV**

El día del baile, todo el instituto estaba nervioso. Las chicas hablaban entre sí y se aseguraban de tener todo lo necesario. Había tantos nervios, que ya había pillado a Jasper dos o tres veces jugueteando con su camisa mientras miraba de un lado a otro con los ojos muy abiertos. Por supuesto, tanto Emmett como yo nos habíamos reído de que no pudiera estarse quieto.

Cuando llegamos a casa, todos fuimos a cazar juntos, para asegurarnos de que no habría ningún problema por la noche.

Al volver, Alice nos arrastró a mí y a Rose hacia su habitación, que como ya no la compartía con Jasper, le permitía tener más espacio, así que decidió que lo mejor para ocuparlo sería agrandar el 'Rincón de Bella'. En otras palabras, el rincón donde estaban todos los utensilios que usaba para torturarme, o como lo llamaba ella, 'ponerme guapa'. No hace falta decir que mi intento de fuga solo sirvió para que los chicos se rieran un rato, ya que Alice tuvo una visión y mandó a buscarme a Emmett.

-¡Emmett suéltame! Vamos, soy tu hermanita pequeña, y tú no quieres que sufra, ¿cierto? Así que por favor, por favor, ¡suéltame! ¡Te prometo que te compraré un videojuego nuevo, pero suéltame!-

-Lo siento Bells- dijo mientras atravesábamos la puerta principal e íbamos escaleras arriba, pasando al lado de Edward y Jasper, quienes no paraban de reírse- no puedo hacerlo. El videojuego suena muy tentador, y sabes que te quiero mucho, pero, ¿enfrentarme a una Alice enfadada? Yo creo que no. Quiero demasiado a mi masculinidad como para que me vistan de rosa. Lo siento-

-¡Traidor! ¡Emmett eres un cobarde! Y vosotros dos, ¡parad de reír! ¡Sois tan cobardes como él por no ayudarme! ¡Traidores!- Y con eso, Alice abrió la puerta, y dándole las gracias a Emmett, me cogió y cerró la puerta, mientras el silencio reinaba en el piso de abajo. Al parecer, llamarlos cobardes había hecho dañado el orgullo de los chicos. Bien.

No fue hasta tres horas después que el infierno acabó. Al parecer, Alice no podía acabar de ver bien del todo nuestros peinados gracias a mi escudo, que empezaba a tener características físicas y podía bloquear parcialmente los poderes de Alice y Jasper.

Yo llevaba un vestido largo de tirantes de color rojo con una tela encima que de color negro desde la parte superior hasta debajo de mis rodillas, y allí cambiaba a color rojo hasta llegar a mis pies. La tela era casi transparente, así que dejaba ver el vestido rojo de seda que había debajo, y tenía un cinturón de tela debajo del pecho. También tenía lentejuelas negras en la parte de arriba y unas pocas debajo del cinturón, haciendo formas de picos. Llevaba unas sandalias negras de tacón alto, aunque no se veían porque las tapaba el vestido.

No llevaba collar, pero llevaba dos pendientes plateados que caían como un cordón y tenían un pequeño círculo debajo. También llevaba una pulsera de plata. Alice me había hecho la raya, me había puesto rímel, y me había pintado las uñas blancas. Me había pintado los labios de un color natural, que daba más brillo que cualquier otra cosa. Llevaba el pelo suelto y con rizos en las puntas. **(**borrad los espacios: **http : / / www . polyvore . com / cgi / set?id = 24341410&.locale = es****)**

Alice llevaba puesto un vestido corto que le llegaba hasta medio muslo. Era de lentejuelas plateadas que reflejaban la luz hasta la cintura, y después seguía como un tutú de color naranja y rosa. Sólo tenía una tira, que iba desde el pecho izquierdo hasta la derecha de la parte de atrás, y se partía en el cuello para formar dos tiras más pequeñas. Se había puesto sandalias de tacón con brillantes.

Llevaba cuatro pulseras metálicas de diferentes colores; lila, rosa, naranja y verde. También llevaba dos pendientes largos, aunque eran más cortos que los míos. Se había hecho la manicura francesa, se había puesto la raya y rímel, y se había pintado los labios de color rosa. También se había puesto extensiones –por fin había convencido a Carlisle y a Esme de que la dejaran, porque hacía décadas que las quería- y se había rizado el pelo. En fin, que combinado con su estatura, parecía un hada. (Borrad los espacios: **http : / / www . polyvore . com / cgi / set?id = 24341404&.locale = es****)**

Rosalie llevaba un vestido plateado muy ceñido que le quedaba de maravilla. Era palabra de honor, y tenía detalles con brillantes. El vestido se ceñía hasta las rodillas, y después caía hasta sus pies, tapando sus sandalias plateadas de tacón mediano – a diferencia de los mías y los de Alice, que eran altos- .

Llevaba dos brazaletes y pendientes plateados, y se había hecho la raya y la manicura francesa. Se había pintado los labios de color carmesí, y se había recogido el pelo hacia un lado y rizado. (borrad los espacios: **http : / / ****www . polyvore . com / cgi / set?id = 24341387&.locale = es****)**

Cuando ya era hora de bajar, todas reímos ante la cara que hacían los chicos. Se habían quedado con la boca abierta, y nos miraban con los ojos como platos.

Me dirigí hacia Jasper, que llevaba una camisa roja con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, y pantalones, zapatos y corbata negros. No pude evitar recorrerle con la mirada y notar lo atractivo que era. _'No Bella. No puedes pensar en él de ésa forma. Es tu hermano, no seas una mala chica'_. Cuando lo miré a los ojos, me avergoncé al ver que él también me miraba de arriba abajo, y agradecí al cielo cuando Alice interrumpió nuestro momento.

-Bien, ya podemos irnos- y se dirigió hacia el Volvo con Edward, ya que iban como pareja.

-Jasper, espero que mi hermanita siga tal y como está al llegar ¿entendido? Bella, ya lo sabes, si intenta algo, golpéale donde más le duela. Oh, y si Rose y yo llegamos tarde…. Bueno, no os preocupéis- y con una gran sonrisa Emmett se llevó a Rosalie hacia su coche, dejándome a mi riendo y a Jasper mirando hacia la dirección dónde habían desaparecido incrédulamente. Después de unos minutos por fin reaccionó y se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien. Señorita, está usted preciosa –me avergoncé, y cuando él lo notó, ensanchó su sonrisa- ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme hasta el coche? No querríamos llegar tarde al baile, ¿cierto?-

-Por supuesto, señor. Y déjeme decirle que está muy apuesto esta noche.- le sonreí y tomé el brazo que me ofrecía.

Fuimos al Ferrari, y él nos condujo hasta la escuela.

* * *

**JASPER POV (yeah!)**

Cuando la vi baja r por las escaleras, me quedé sin aliento. No puede evitar recorrerla con la mirada una y otra vez. Por un momento, quise convencerla para que nos quedásemos en la casa, ya que no me gustaba nada la idea de que otros la vieran

'_Malo, Jasper. Estás hablando de tu hermana, de la ex esposa de tu hermano. No puedes estar celoso. No puedes'_

Cuando por fin aparté la vista de ella, ya había llegado a mi lado, y Alice se dirigía con Edward hacia el Volvo. La voz de Emmett me hizo girarme en su dirección.

-Jasper, espero que mi hermanita siga tal y como está al llegar ¿entendido? Bella, ya lo sabes, si intenta algo, golpéale donde más le duela. Oh, y si Rose y yo llegamos tarde…. Bueno, no os preocupéis- y con una gran sonrisa Emmett se llevó a Rosalie hacia su coche. Me quedé mirando incrédulo el lugar por donde habían desaparecido, mientras oía la suave risa Bella a mi lado. _'…quien leía el pensamiento era Edward, ¿ cierto…?'_

Cuando por fin me sacudí el estupor de encima, me giré hacia la joven que estaba a mi lado con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien. Señorita, está usted preciosa –mi sonrisa se ensanchó cuando noté que mis palabras la habían avergonzado- ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme hasta el coche? No querríamos llegar tarde al baile, ¿cierto?- le ofrecí mi brazo.

-Por supuesto, señor. Y déjeme decirle que está muy apuesto esta noche- me cogió del brazo y nos dirigimos hacia su coche. Mientras íbamos hacia el instituto me recordé que tenía que comprarme un coche nuevo. Para mi mala suerte, mi moto no iba a servirme para todo.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, ya había bastante gente que entraba y salía del gimnasio. Vimos el Volvo aparcado, pero ni rastro del Jeep. Al parecer Emmett y Rose habían decidido tomar el 'camino largo'. Alice iba a estar furiosa en cuanto lo supiera.

Bajé rápidamente del coche y fui a abrirle la puerta a Bella.

-Señorita, hemos llegado-

Tomándola del brazo nuevamente, nos dirigimos hacia el interior. La música estaba muy alta, lo que me molestaba los oídos, pero lo superé en cuanto vi las caras de envidia de la gente que nos miraba.

-Me parece que no le caigo muy bien a las chicas. Qué pena, y pensar que el curso acaba de empezar- oí que la diosa –porque eso es lo que parecía ésa noche, una diosa. Incluso Rosalie quedaba corta a su lado- junto a mi decía.

-bueno, pues me alegra saber que no soy el único que es odiado- dije mirando a los chicos, que estaban ignorando a sus citas para mirar a Bella. Noté el deseo que emitían, yme hizo enfurecer. No tenían ningún derecho a mirarla así. _'Calma Jasper. Recuerda, es tu hermana. Puede que ya no esté casada, pero sigue siendo tu hermana, Y tu mejor amiga'._

-Bueno señorita, ¿me concede este baile?- Pregunté, haciendo una pequeña reverencia que consiguió hacerla sonreír.

-Sería todo un honor, mi señor- un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al oírle decir esas palabras.

La tomé de la mano y fuimos hacia la pista de baile. De repente, una mano se posó en el hombro de Bella, y una voz nos hizo detenernos y girarnos.

-Me alegra verte aquí, Bella-

* * *

**Yiika: Bueno, ¿qué tal?**

**Bella: No está mal, me gusta que hayas empezado a hacer que aparezca un poco de atracción entre mi y Jasper… ¿pero es muy corto, no?**

**Yiika: Lo sé, no es muy largo, pero como ya he dicho, no estoy de ánimos. También pido perdón si os ha parecido horrible, pero creedme que de verdad lo he intentado hacer lo mejor que he podido.**

**Bella: Dejad Reviews, por favor. En verdad hacen muy feliz a yiika y le dan ánimos para escribir. Besos y hasta otra.**

**Yiika&Bella: Chao!**


	10. ADOPTION

Hola a todos. Sé que dije que subiría un nuevo capítulo a WDACWO, pero… he tenido un MUY mal año, y no me he visto capaz de escribir absolutamente nada.  
Ahora las cosas parecen haber mejorado, y mi cabeza ha decidido volver a funcionar. Últimamente he tenido muchas ganas de escribir nuevos capítulos y nuevas historias, sin embargo… he releído WDACWO, y no se me ocurre nada. Me acuerdo de que tenia toda la historia formada en la cabeza, del principio hasta el final, pero ya no me parece bueno.  
Por eso me gustaría poner esta historia en adopción. Confío en que alguien que la lea o a quien le guste, se vea capaz de seguir escribiendo WDACWO. Por eso, os lo suplico. Si alguien se ve capaz de hacerlo, que me lo diga, y yo le pasaré los capítulos ya hechos y publicados. También pondré su nombre en el resumen de la historia durante unas semanas o así, para después borrar la historia de mi cuenta.

Gracias,  
Izzy


End file.
